chikas lokuas
by keiko-ken
Summary: unas chikas invaden el sengoku, XD inu yasha es aplastado,naraku cone l orgullo entre las patas y miroku pervertido... em.. eso es e siempre -rnmiroku: oye! ¬o¬ yan: nnU mandemenme reviews!
1. Default Chapter

yan: holissssss de nuevo, aki va un nuevo fic, se llama "chikas lokas" nnU

sessh-

yan: nnU vale empezamos!

disclaimer: inu yasha y yuyu hakusho no me pertenecen... aun ...(yan: XD)

cap 1: ke demo? kya! XDDDD

pelea de todos los dias -

kagome: abajo! baka! �.�  
  
inu: X-x kyaaaaaa hanyou estampado

shippo: miren! señala el cielo

miroku: es un pajaro!

sango: un mounstro-pajaro

kag: son 4 chikas

chica 1: kyaaaaaaaa XDDD ( caen encima de inu yasha)

inu: x.x

chicas 2,3,y4: yan esto es tu culpa ��

yan: de cabello rubio y de ojos cafes vale, no se enojen asi conmigo T-T

xchica 2-

chica3: aunque tambien fue la culpa d lee

yan: o.o... alice! donde estan macui,napy y rocio? XDDDD

chica2: al parecer calleron en algun lugar XD

yan: kotei! XD hay k buskarlas!

ali: de cabello rubio y ojos verdes limon pero la region es demasiado extensa

yan: no importa, hay que encontrarlas XD

kotei: de cabellos cafe claro y ojos entre azules-verde, y con unas peculiares orejas y una colita de gato aja!

lee-U ya veras q las encontraremos de cabello negro lacio,largo y ojos azules

inu: kyaaaa kitense de encima

chicas: gomen nnU

inu: quienes son uds! ( saca a colmillo de acero)

yan: �� tranquilo cachorro, sin kerer fuimos tranportadas aca x.x

ali-U, y nos faltan 3 chikas mas XD

kotei: es verdad XD

yan-U

inu: feh! vallanse ya

kag: inu yasha! no seas asi de malo con ellas!

inu: �� feh!

yan-U

kag: U

inu: snif... oliendo el lugar se acerca el maldito de sesshomaru �o�  
  
sessh:llegando ( yan: feh! ��, sess: feh! )

yan: seshoq?

kag: largaaaaa historia -U

yan-U

sess: donde esta... cara seria de simepre

inu: donde esta q, ahora tevolviste ma simbecil q antes

sess: donde esta rin, su olor me lleva hasta aka

inu: de q hablas

yan-.-U, vale, oye ( a ses) no has visto atres chikas muuuuuy pekuliares x alli?

todos: O.o ( expeptuando a sesh y a kotei,alice y a lee)

sdess: me hablas a mi?

yan: snooo... le hablo a don creido

todos: O.O

kotei: hacio nos metemos en peleas

sess: ��

yan: ��

kotei-.-U

ali-U

llega naraku... ( yan: mas problemas XD)

naraku: feh, otras humanas mas que las acompañan?

yan- no soy humana, soy una... como se dice?

lee: hechizera que manejas los elementos y que le encanta hacer batallas y pelea con una espada? nnU

yan: eso, si eso nnU

kotei: yo soy una hanyou, mitad-gato ��

ali: yo manejo la tierra

lee-

yan:p no somos humanas captas?

naraku: �� como sea, son debiles

yan: �� q dijiste mandril asqueroso?

kotei:oh, oh, pobre hombre ..U

lee: aja aja

ali: X-x dios lo ampare

inu: feh �� ( desvania colmillo de acero)

naraku: lo q oiste ,asi q no te metas con el poderoso naraku �.�  
  
yan: lo q tiewnes de poderoiso lo tienes de gay -U

kotei: o.oU

ali: protejanse -o-

naraku: q me dijiste chikilla insolente!

yan: tus verdades -o-

sessh: maldito bastardo q le hisiste a rin?

naraku: jajaja, esta en un "lugar" muy lindo para ella

yan-U, esta atras de los arbustos

naraku: XD como lo supiste

yan-U hay un chamo igual q tu donde yo vengo, se creen la garn cosa y siempre hacer imbeciladas -.-

ses: no pedi tu ayuda (a yan)

yan: pues ni quien te la quisiera dar

sess: feh!

yan: feh!

kotei: tal...

lee: para...

ali: cual

inu: naraku, ponte en guardia!

naraku: ahora no pued perder el tiempo, con blasfemias ocmo uds se va

yan: se jue el maldito

rin saliendo del campo de energia q la tenia capturada/ gracias por ayudarme 8 a yan)

yan: no hay de que n.n, no me dihgas q viajas con este amargado? ( refiriendo se a seshomaru)

rin: si, si lo hago, el señor sessjopamru es muy lindo con rin

sess rin, vamonos, no tenemos ya nada q hacer aqui

rin: si señor sesshmaru, espéro volver a verla nn ( a yan)

yan: yo tmb, adios pequeña n.n

rin: se va con sesshoamru

inu: expplikenme todo!

yan: bien, es una larga historia... kotei, diles

kotei ok -U., bien, loq sucedio fue...

/flash back/

yan: hay q tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones!

kotei: si si!1

napy: nn y que vallan los chikos!

yan: q envidia me dan, tdas tienen novio menios yo

kotei: �� si tienes pegue,solo q los rechazas bien feo a todos xD

ro: ..U aja

yan: soy una rechazadora? ( con ojos de borrego a medio morir)

tiodas: pues-...-.-U

yasn: T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

kotei: tranquila, respira! XD ahogate q se yo!

yan;

macui: esq yan debe de encontrara un chiko igual q ella -

yan: como q igual, a q te refieres �.�  
  
macui: nada ..U

napy: q sea del mismo caracter tuyo -U

yan: ��... ok nnU

lee: bien... ..U, vamonos ya de vacaciones nOn

todas si! o

yan: los chikos dijeron k nos alanzarian

ali: listas?

todas: si!

yan: agarrense de las manoS!

todas: si!

/end flas back/

kotei: y ais llegamos

kag: entonces, eres como una hechizera? ( a yan)

yan: sip

kag: nnU y suis demas amigas

yan: es q al parecer caimos en zonas diferentes XD ahora tendreos q buskarlas por la regioin x.x

sango: q lasta XD

miroku ( a las chikas xD) no quisieran tener un hijo conmigo?

chikas: XDDDDD

dango: spaaaaaaaack!

miroku: T-T

sango: pervertido �.�  
  
chikas : nnU

continuara...

yan: acaso miroku dejara de ser tan pervertido?

kotei: acaso encontraremos a las demas XD?

lee: q pasara con nuestras vacaciones XD?

ali: q haresmos con los chikos, nos encontarran?

ses: yan dejara de ser una amargada?

yan: eso no estab en el libreto ��

ses: improvise ��

kotei: o.oU

macui: XD espero q nos encuentren!

ro: si!1 no quiero querdarme sola en el sengoku XD

napy: XD ya quiero ver a kurama-chan

kotei: ( viendo como se pelean yan y sess) adios

lee: esperamos

ali: que

macui: les

ro: haya

napy: gustado

tyan: el

ses: fic

todas: hasta q yan actualize! XDDDDD 


	2. xD em era por este camino? XD!

yan: holaa por fin me dedik a aktualizarlo

sess: tu lo has dicho, por fin -.-

yan: ¬¬

lee: ya vana a mepezxar

ali: nnU bueno aka van los reviews

fabiola inuyasha: oye gracias, pense k me habia kedado nefasto, ya c lo de los errores pero cmo kiero escrivir rapido, jeje pero esos erores de kmo komo esk haci escribo yo , jejeje y muchas gracias de nuevo!

yan: bueno ahora con el fic

cap 2: XD em... era por este kamino? XDDD

yajn: bph ese engreido se creia mucho

inu: ce nota k no son de a ki, si no hubiese temido a sesshomaru

yan: y tu le temes?

inu: klaro k no! es un youkai de pakotilla

kag: --

mir: -o-U

kotei: ya poko uds son pareja/a sango y a miroku/

sango: no! ser pareja de ese monje libinidoso ni kien kisiera uh

kotei: pues a mi se me hace que se kieren

snago: no diga eso no en broma o/O/o/totalmente roja/  
todos/exepto miroku/ ¬o¬U si klaro /aen bajo para que sango no los escuchase y los golpease XDD/

yan: -- saben, les puedo preguntar donde keda un riachuelo, es que resulta que me ciento sucia y me kiero bañar nnU

kag: klaro, mira, hay unas aguas termales cerca de esta zona, sigiues los primeros 6 arboles y llegas a un desvio, depues tomas el izquierdo, no el derecho, ese da a l rio nn

yan: ioh gracias nn

kag: deseeas ke te acompañe?

yan: oh no gracias nn yo se llegar sola.../pensando/ supongo k no ah de ser dificl..

lee: yo que tu acepto su ayuda, ya que rees muy mala con las dirrecionales ¬¬

yan: lee nos oy tonta, se llegar ¬¬

lwee: si klaro -o-

yan: ¬¬

ali: no rekueerdas akella ves en el centro de camping...

/flash back/

yan: mmm a ver, creo k tenia k doblara a la izq... si eso era! nn

kotei: segura? ¬¬

yan: klaro kmo me llamo la hechizera

/inutos despues/...CRASH!

kotei: ahora ciomo te vas a llamar ¬¬ / con el pelo volando, habian chicocado con un venado/

yan: ..U

/end flash back/

yan: ok, ok, cometi un error confiene en mi ;D

kotei: bueno os te deseo suerte, miau

yan: k malas sone h... TT /parte hacia las aguas termales/

ali:ojala y no c pierda

kag: n-nU /pensando/ pero k amigas xD

yan/ en su xamino/ a ver... era... arboles .. ya ... ahora la desviasion...mph era a la izquierda o a la derecha? ohjh shit . ya ce me olvido... a verrrrrrr piensaaaaaaaaaaa piensaaaaaaaaa ya me akorede ! era a ala derececha n.n / que imbecil -o-U/

yan/ se dirige al rio y enkuentra unos ropajes extraños...a unk familiares/ mm donde eh visto esta ropaa... ya c tal ves en un centro comercial nn / k tonta --/... a ver.. espero k no haya nadie aki / se kita sus ropas y las deja en una roka y se habienta al agua/ bzzzz esta muy fria ¬¬ balla terma/choka kon algo...o alguien XD/ auch...ekk? OO

yan/sessh: TU!

yan: ugh, ntonces esa ropa era tuya!

sessh: pence ke ereas un mounstro, pero veo k no stoy ekivokado

yan: como te atreves ! ¬¬

sessh: niña dejame en paz / pasa lado a yan pegandole con el hombro como si ella no existeise/

yan: ggrrr ya tu niño malkriado/le pega una bofetada XD ay dios por eso me matan XD/

seshs: como te atreves! ¬¬ /la akorala en una roka/

yan: oye, alejate mas, nop tengo muxa ropa... o/o

sessh: como te atreviste a pegarme ! -o-

yan/sintiendo su repiracion/o/o

sessh/ se da kuenta lo cerka ke estan y sienteuna fuerza ke lo atre a ella, y de repente se escucha una voz.../slavacion! XDDD/

rin: amo sesshomaru! nn/amo a esta niña n.n seszsh: o.ñ que!!!! yan: no en esa forma baka! ¬¬/

yan: em... o/o

sessh/se va evitando la mirada confusa de yan/

yan: o/o / se da kuebnta de en k kndiciones staba/ O/O QUE OSO !  
/corre a vestirse, kuando termina ve al youkai alejarce scon su pekeña y ciente algo/  
que boberias pienzo ! el es un tipo de lo peor/ se dice a ella misma intentando mentirse y va corriendo hacia donde estaban los demas con el corazon en la mano/

- mientras tanto los demas-

inu: yum! yum/comiendo...digo devorando! la comida XD/

kotei: O.O.../intentando no ser aspuirada por inu yasha/

kag: -o- ya me akostuimbre --

sango: yo tmb n.ñ /le pega a miroku/

miroku: TT k hic yo?

sango: no c haga bien k centi su mano óó

mir: TT

ali/ ve a alas estrekllas y suspira/

kotei: que cucede?

ali: extraño a mi touya :

kotei: yo tmb a mi jin : pero mira, hay k tener esperanzas kde k los vamos a ver pronto ;D

ali: tienes razon nn

kotei: nn

/llega yan medio perida/

lee: y esta ke?

yan: ah.. no nada, esk estuvo riko elbaño nnU+

lee: ¬¬

kotei: --

ali: -p-

kag: kieres un poko? te guarde antes de k inu-baka se lo komiera todo nn

yan: si, gracias nn

kotei: oh dios, se me olviodo donde vamos a dormir i.i

yan: XD es vd!

kafg; si deseean acompañenos hasta ke encuentren a sus amigas

kotei: oh muchas gracias /saka un altar a kagome con su foto flores y eso/ ohmmm/meditando segun ella..U/

kag: ..U

yan: -.-

kontinuara

por fin miroku sera normal?

mir: oy tela traes kntra mi o k?

yan;: no es colo k me gusta decir eso

mir: XD

k pasara con los chikos llegaran?

de donde sako kotei el altar! XD

eso lo veremos en el proxz kapi, sayounara! non

reviews plis

R

E

V

I

E

W

S 


End file.
